when Angels go wrong!
by sonymagic2
Summary: all new charaters, all new jokes but the same kick ass movie! join Hellon, Emilly and Amex as they mess up the meaning of 'Saveing the world! Warning: you will laugh! There’s no harm in having a read so RR!
1. intro to the stupidity!

First of all, I do not own Charlie's Angles. Second, I'm in such a good mood that today that I'm going to let you flame me, congratulate or just plainly take the mickey out of my spelling in this story. My mate and I came up with this after watching Charlie's Angles for the hundredth time. Well, happy reading.

On a plane going to Canada, happy families and people sat talking and sleep.. A air hostess walks down one of the aisles passing out tea and stopping to talk to a child to see if it wanted to play with a colouring book. An African black man stands up and then makes his way to the back of the plane. He's soon stopped though by a male air hostess who holds his hand to the side.

"I'm sorry sir! This cabin is only available for…" he looks at the males clothes hinting that he strongly disagrees the man could be, "…first class!"

"Are you looking for this?" the man says with a cocky grin.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the male hostess asks looking slightly shocked.

"Coke… or strong Bow if you have any? How about a glass of Vodka as well?" he asks going into his own dream world for a second. "Err… just forget every think I just said and get me a scotch!"

"Right away sir," the hostess says before making his way out while the man carried on down the isles.

He reaches a seat next to a white American with long brown, matted hair who looks around shakily. After ten or son minutes, the shabby American leans in and whispers to the black male.

"I hear birds can't fly this high," he says and eyes the large African male.

There was a pause as the African man just sat there looking at the plane's TV.

"Err…" the long haired man says looking at him.

"What? Oh yeah! I hear only angels can," he said quickly spits out looking from the TV to the American.

The long haired male smiles as the African man pulls out a small bag and empties it out, diamonds falling into his hand all the while, not removing his eyes from The Simpson's that was on TV. The long haired man grabs for them but the Africans hand clenches tight.

"Where's the bomb?" he asked looking at the long haired man.

"In here!" he says grabbing a bag from under a chair. He slowly opens it showing a pink Barbie clock. "Err… that's my kids," he said with a embraced grin. "Just wait a sec," he says as he carries on looking through his bag. "oh I remember!" he say and then grabs his jacket and tears it open showing a clock showing 00:00:53 surrounded by wires and metal. "I'm the bomb"

The African nodded understandingly and then looks forward.

Suddenly the male hostess walks over to them with a small bottle of scotch and a glass. "Would you like me to poor your scotch sir?" he asks looking at the African.

"I'll take the bottle, thank you," the African male says as the hostess walks off to poor it. Everyone looks back at the TV screen with the words T.J Hooker the movie. "Oh I hate this movie," the African says with a yawn.

"Yeah, what you going to do?" the long haired man says with a understanding tone.

The African checks his watch then looks up again. "Walk out."

"Very funny!" the long haired man said with a small laugh.

"No, it isn't," the African says before grabbing the long haired man and running towards the door. He then opens the door as the long haired man shouted "What are you doing? What you doing?" When the door opens, the male hostess walks past and then gets sucked out with a scream.

"oups!" the African said before chucking the long haired man out and then following.

They free fell through the air only just missing the plains wing and propeller. They began to fall and then passed a helicopter as the long hared man screamed. Suddenly a girl jumped out of the chopper and free failed after the African and long haired man. She quickly detached the bomb as it read 00:00:11 and then let it go so it safely exploded. They then all carried on free falling till both the women and African pulled on to cords and Parachutes came bursting out.

"Err… one of us needs to get him!" the African shouted to the girl but it was to late as he hit the water. "where is she?" He asks looking down at the water.

"in a boat!" the girl shouted back.

"What?" the African asks in shock.

Down below was a speed boat going round in circles about fifteen feet away. The two parachuter's hit the water.

"EMILY!" They both shouted as the boat collected the long haired man. The boat then came towards the two and they climbed abroad.

"ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! You crazy basted!" The long haired male shouts at the African.

"I think you mean… no wait, I am pretty crazy," The African says trying to get it's face of but it was stuck. The girl who was already on the boat pulled at it and then tore it of. "awe!" there stood a X-ginger died brown haired female. The one who had jumped from the plain removs her helmet to reveal black hair and the girl on the boat looks from the two, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"no way! This sucks!" the long haired man shouts.

Once upon a time, there were three different little girls. One was a twat…

(showed the brown haired one called Emily driving in to a wall)

…Next was a big footed nonce…

(Next showed the female with black hair running away from a horse. She was called Amex)

…and then there was the ginger ninja…

(last was the X-ginger teen with died brown hair who had a cast on her right arm and was running in circles with a bucket on her head claming to be a Dalic. She was called Hellon).

…Who grew up to be three completely different teens but were still all lazy morons.

(shows Emily losing a game show. Amex walking forwards in a space suit till she falls over and then Hellon stood in front of a staff major in a billet in a army uniform. As the staff was shouting at her, she suddenly sneezed in his face.)

And… they work for me! Santos! He he only joking! I'm Cookie. You would think I could get better employees really since I'm a millionaire.


	2. getting the gang togeather

Hey! If anyone likes the angels then you will… well I'm not to sure if you will like this but still, read and try to enjoy. Well I don't own Charlie's angles… sorry I mean that I don't own the Charlie angles story line. I do own the characters in my story.

It starts with Hellon sitting on a chair with a can of White diamond in one hand. She was asleep. She suddenly opened a eye as a voice was heard echoing through the room. And so she gave a small moan and tried to cover her ears.

"all the, Small things! Like life, they stink! I took, a bomb, and put it… err… dum dum dum…" it said thinking. "Say it ant so, I will not go. Turn the lights out, carry me home!" a boy walked in with a bacon sandwich looking at the not to please Hellon.

"shut up!" she spat through clenched teeth.

"good morning Hellon! Didn't think you were awake yet!" he said.

"no thanks to you," she growled while stirring in her seat.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Hellon grabbed her mobile from her pocket. "hello! On my way!" she said then jumped of the chair and made her way out of the door with Daz chasing after her. "I need to go, Daz!"

"was it the eggs?" Daz said looking at her.

"err… there was no eggs," Hellon said putting her jacket on.

"was it the beer boat?" Daz said looking upset.

"no, I love the beer boat," she said walking up to her car and chucking the can of white lighting behind her and hit Daz on the head.

"aw! was it the Daz?" Daz said rubbing his head.

"want the truth? definitely the Daz! Faggot," Hellon called out getting in the car and driving of Laughing evilly.

"it was the Daz! The Daz!" he said then fell into the water. "I just remembered! The Daz… can not swim… help!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stood at the top of the stage in the only available piece of light with a blue guitar in her hand. Suddenly all the lights flicked on and green day were behind her and they all began to play basket case. she played the guitar and began to show off. She then put in a guitar solo and began to really show off and jump around on the stage till she suddenly fell of.

"or is she sad!" Billy Joe sang as she hit the floor.

She then popped her head up and looked around and saw that she was back in her bedroom on the floor at the side of her bed.

"need bars to stop me falling off," she gave herself a quick memo while looking round. "got to stop talking to myself as well. oh well!" she said then stood up and put basket case on the CD player.

She then started to dance from side to side of the room before slipping over on some of the quilt cover that had fell on the floor. "I'm not supposed to enjoy Green day am I?" she said looking annoyed.

The door bell then rang and so she ran. Outside was a post man with a envelope. "hello!" she said eyeing him.

"delivery!" he said looking at her.

"you know, this is small enough to go through my letter box?" she said looking at the thin envelope.

"yeah, but then I wouldn't have a chance to see you every other morning. Will you go out with me tomorrow to the….!" she took the letter then slammed the door in his face.

She then suddenly looked up. "was he still talking to me?" she began to think for a second then shrugged and walked of.

She walked into her bedroom and then heard a nose before she was then suddenly tackled to the floor.

"Emily!" She hit the floor only just missing the bed with Hellon standing over her looking at the pain Emily was now in. "ops! Sorry!" Hellon said looking slightly guilty.

"owe!" Emily said getting of the floor.

She looked at Hellon then swept the floor with her leg and knocked Hellon to the floor but not before Hellon smacking her head of the wall. "double owe!" Hellon said as she laid on the floor next to Emily.

"maybe we should stop this now," Emily said looking at the ceiling.

"I agree, I get less bruises from saving the world," Hellon answered.

Hellon looked over to Emily after she suddenly remembered something. "Johnny rang, he said Cookie wants us!" Hellon said then Emily looked at her.

"so the tackling me on the floor bit was because…?" Emily asked.

"oh… I'm not to sure!" she said before both girls jumped up and raced each other to the door only to get stuck in the door way.

"why didn't he ring me?" she said trying to push through.

"your phone was off!" Hellon said also trying to push trough before they both fell to the floor after squeezing past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to get one thing straight at this point!" Amex said facing the tall man.

"I'm through with keeping things a secret," he said looking at her.

"well then your going to have to quickly choose which one?" Amex said.

"what do you think? Red or Blue?" He asked looking at her.

"well… I like the gold ribbon best!" Amex said holding a piece of golden ribbon.

"yeah your right! I hope my sister likes her birthday present!" Michel said putting the ribbon into a bow and placing it on the parcel.

Suddenly the phone rang. "oh crap! Help me find my phone!" Amex said as she began to pull up cushions.

"where did you leave it last?" Michel asked lifting up a small ornament.

"err… I know!" she said then took it out of her side pocket.

"and I know you why?" he said eyeing her as she answered the phone.

"hello? Oh it's you. He is? We have? Okay then… I suppose I'll be there in a minute then," that was Johnny C… Dept!" Amex said. "get it? A joke!" she said trying to hide her mistake of nearly letting out who she really was. "got to go!" she said and then ran out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the angel top secret office in the centre of Skegness, England… err… I mean in a top secret place, the three angels are waiting to hear from Cookie to find out what there mission will be.

"cake anyone?" Amex said happily holding a plate of cake.

"what the fuck?" Emily said looking at the cake as Amex put it on the table.

"you mean 'how delicious' don't you?" Hellon said eyeing her friend.

"what do you mean!" Emily whispered to Hellon.

"she'll force you to eat it if you deny it," Hellon whispered back.

"oh yeah!" Emily said back and then both teens acted like they loved the cake that sat at the edge of the table with it's odd shade of green that was supposable chocolate.

"hello!" Johnny said walking round the corner.

"hi Johnny!" Emily said happily while Hellon poked the cake in disgust as Amex tried to persuade her to have some.

"mmm?" Hellon questioned herself while attempting to bite into a piece of cake only to harm her teeth.

"wow! I'm so glad you lot like it!" Amex said then turned round and had a look at the other disturbing foods she had brought.

The phone suddenly rang and everyone looked at it. It rang three times before Hellon, Amax and Emily all looked at Johnny.

"oh yeah!" he said before answering it.

"he's only got one job to do and yet he still finds a way to fuck that up," Hellon said shaking her head.

"hi twats!" the voice over the intercom said.

"hi Cookie!" Amex said.

"hello Cookie," Emily said down heartedly.

"hi you bald headed cunt!" Hellon said. "err… I mean… hi… Cookie?" Hellon said panicking. "please don't blow us up with a bomb.

"bomb? Why didn't I think of that… Emily!" he suddenly shouted forgetting what he was saying. "get me a brew!"

"and do what with it? Pour it on the intercom?" she said eyeing the small speaker.

"shut up! You can't talk to god like that!" Johnny said thinking that it really was god through the speaker.

"see why I hired him now?" Cookie said. "anyway! Back to business. A smart guy called Wise who is a common Art teacher in Skegness, England has been kidnapped. I need you to go and find him because that way I'll get paid and then I can go out drinking for the night. The only suspected is a… Cla… Claire-ian? Something like that anyway," he said struggling to announce Claireian.

"I bet it was her!" Amex said looking sharply at the intercom. "Clareian hey"  
Hellon took the desecration on herself so she could quickly tossed the rest of the cake at Emily who didn't look to impressed. Emily then tossed the cake back at Hellon only to miss and hit a unsuspecting Claireian and knocked her to the floor as she had just walked through the door.

"yeah! We got the bad guy!" Hellon yelled as Amex quickly looked round confused and Emily smiled while thinking that it was her who tossed it in the first place.

"I didn't kidnap him you idiots!" Claireian yelled and then another cake hit her in the head. "aw!"

"oops! Was that me?" Hellon said smiling.

"do you have any idea of who might have kidnapped him?" Amex asked.

"well, Red Eye's has tried to get it before," Claireian said thinking.

"I'm sorry, get what? What was stolen? Who was kidnapped?" Hellon said confused.

"Wise had developed a computer software which he was kidnapped for and they think that this large company called red eye had something to do with it," Emily said with out taking a breath and Hellon looked at her before nodding in understanding.

"oh! I see. So where does the twelve foot gorilla with metal arms come in to all this?" Hellon said looking confused.

"no. that's just something you made up while trying not to pay attention o what we really saying," Emily said and then Hellon nodded in agreement again.

"I'm sorry, are you two talking in some sort of moron talk!" Amex yelled.

"oh sorry!" Hellon yelled in anger.

"well it looks like we should get to work then," Amex said. "I'll have a look at any information can get of Red Eye," Amex said then stood up.

"I suppose I'll check the security tape for evidence," Emily said looking at a tape with

'Wise being kidnapped with tunes of evidence tape!' written on the side of it.

"then that leaves me with going to get us all edible food!" Hellon said while Amex started at he evilly and Emily smiled.

"can it be pizza!" Emily yelled at her happily. "I sure love pizza!" Emily said swinging on her chair and looking at Amex with a grin.

"can I have some?" Claireian asked.

"err… let me think. No!" Hellon said before making her way down stairs. 


	3. first sights of the hairy, rat faced man

I do not own Charlie's angles.

Well here's my third chapter. Sorry it took so long but I forgot about this story. Well here is the chapter so please review. I can take flames so go for it!

Hellon's car drove round the bend and came to a stop at the Mc Donald's drive in. her car was a long black topless with yellow and red flames up the side and a white skull on the front. The number plate on the front and back read out 'H311 RU13S'.

"ow en erb tal-kt nu nu ber!" the speaker box said as the three teens eyed it.

"is that box speaking gibberish to us?" Hellon said eyeing it evilly before jumping at it but was then stopped by Amex.

Amex then opened it up and began to fiddle with the wires while Emily got Hellon's attention.

"look! I got a image of our bad guy from on of the car windows!" Emily said showing a small picture of a hairy man in a tux that she printed from her lap top/note pad.

"eww! A creepy hair man who looks like a giant rat… How odd. He must have had the crap ripped out of him at school!" Hellon said laughing to herself while Emily stared at her in disbelief.

"yeah right," Emily said in boredom.

"almost got the box going! Just got to AHHHHHH!" Amex said as a sudden shock flew through her, making her hair stand on end and cloths smock.

"well that's got to hurt!" Emily said.

"it does," Hellon said as Emily looked at her.

"you've been electrocuted before?" Emily said surprised by the fact that she was surprised that Hellon had been electrocuted before.

"yeah. It was a long time ago," Hellon said thinking back.

Amex then jumped back as the box began to spark and then set alight. "looks like we're getting no cherry pie!" Hellon said laughing to herself.

"why is it that your humour never ceases to make me want to strangle you?" Amex said as Hellon and Emily looked at her as her hair was singed and stood on ends and smock was coming from her.

"well you seem to make me laugh!" Hellon said as both Emily and Hellon began to laugh at Amex's state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hellon and Amex walked through the door, both with joined arms to Johnny. Hellon was in a long black dress while Amex was in a long red one and Johnny in a tux. They began to walk down the stairs all with a smile on there faces.

"I'm going to be called Johnny Coupland but if you forgot that then just remember JC," Johnny whispered to them.

"Johnny Coupland is your real name!" Amex said looking at him.

"well duh! Isn't that what I just said?" he said looking at her like she was stupid.

"your suppose to use a fake name!" Hellon said.

"God women!" he said looking at them. "okay then, what should I be called?"

"how about Jack Aston?" Amex said and then both Hellon and Johnny looked at her.

"okay!" Johnny said happily.

"sounds fine to me!" Hellon said.

"okay, but if you forget then just call me JA," Johnny said.

"we will, I'll just think of Jack Ass!" Hellon said happily.

"yeah… no!" he said suddenly.

"well see you Jack Ass. He's coming," Amex said and then Both Amex and Hellon left leaving Johnny alone still arguing.

"hello Mr…?" Goodwin asked approaching Johnny.

"is he gay?" Hellon said into her mic to Amex.

"he does seem it with the way he's looking at Johnny," Amex said back.

"I'm… err… Jack Ass… err no, wait!" Johnny said forgetting his name and so Goodwin looked at him blankly.

"should we really have left him alone?" Amex asked Hellon before Hellon shrugged and then walked of to look for Emily.

Back with Johnny and Goodwin, Johnny was starting to looked panicked. "oh! Chicken!" Johnny said grabbing a piece of meat from a tray.

"my dear friend! That is blow fish!" Goodwin said looking at Johnny. "did you know that…!" he carried on but Johnny had switched of and so began to just eat the meat.

"really? Taste like chicken!" Johnny said not to sure what a blow fist was.

"well, It's not," Goodwin said upset with how much Johnny wasn't listening.

"are you sure?" Johnny asked eyeing him.

"yes!"

"God women!" he suddenly yelled making people look round in shock.

"the man could die and all he does is shout!" Goodwin said laughing.

"Yeah well…" Johnny said then began to think of what to say. "no, that's really all I have to say… I'm not to good with arguments and… death," Johnny said suddenly realising what Goodwin had said.

Over at the bar table, Emily was disguised as a bar made manly because Hellon would have drank all the drinks and Amex would have got drunk just from the fumes coming from the alcohol. She walked back to the bar as a man behind it looked at her.

"why hello there mazweelda I'm Mark!" he said smiling at her.

"maz a what?" Emily said only just noticing him stood there.

"it means madam!" he said to her.

"what does?" Hellon said, over hearing the conversation through her mic.

"no, this guy said maz something," Emily whispered back in the mic.

"he's calling you mad Emily! What a bastard," Hellon said.

"who are you talking to?" he asked Emily looking at her in confusion.

"if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of a confutation and… err… I mean, no one!" she said then began to walk of.

"no! go back. Flirt with him a little. I would," Amex said into her mic after seeing and hearing the hole thing.

"well you're a slut and would go out with anything… male or female! he also looks like a twat!" Hellon said now seeing him.

"what? Are you blind?" Amex said to Hellon. "Have a talk with him," Amex said to Emily.

"well do you like him Emily?" Hellon said confused.

"I don't know!" Emily said thinking.

"you never do," Hellon said shacking her head.

"flip you hair!" Amex said.

"what?" Emily asked looking confused.

"just, flip your god-damned hair," Amex said getting angry.

Emily then flipped her hair round towards Mark but in the process, flipped some of the hair into a unsuspecting barman's eyes who was walking by.

"ahh! My eye!" he screams as he panicked and ran over to a balcony and fell over it. "I'm okay! I think I havn't broken any… Awww! My leg! Oh! Looks like I have broke something. Can someone please call a doctor?"

"oh ops!" Emily said looking at the balcony then walking of "look what your 'hair flickingness' has done now!" Emily said in the mic to Amex.

"well that part was your fault… close it up already Emily! Creepy hair man who looks like a Rat is here," Amex said.

"but it was you who…?" Emily said getting confused. "where?"

He then saw them and ran for it through a door. They followed him through the door and down a set of stairs.

"I don't usually like dresses but I like this one. Does it make me look fat?" Hellon asked looking round as Emily and Amex tried to get changed into there black combat suits while running down the stairs.

"you always look fat now get changed!" Amex said back to her before slipping on her trousers and falling down the stairs.

"oow!" Emily and Hellon said together as they watched there friend fall down the steps. "she's going to feel that in the morning," Helen said as Emily nodded.

They soon reached the bottom and saw the creepy hair man. He then jumped on a crate and in slow motion, turned to face the girls and fired five bullets at them. The three girls quickly stopped and then ran back trying to out run the bullets only to find out that all the bullets missed anyway.

"I love it when I goes all slow motionany!" Hellon said to Emily who nodded.

Creepy hair man then hit the floor as he fell of the crate. "ah! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed in pain and then jumped up like nothing had happened. "ah! Ah! Ahhh!" he said trying to talk as the three girls looked at him.

They all began to run after the creepy hair man again and he jumped of the floor and jumped through the opening of the closed gates. Amex and Hellon made a cross with both there arms as Emily and leaped onto them and then jumped over the gate. Emily then grabbed onto a streamer that was hanging from the roof and then swung towards the creepy hair man but missed.

"EMILY!" Hellon and Amex shouted but it was to late as Emily hit the wall and fell down to the ground.

"like Jorge of the jungle!" Hellon said happily while Amex looked at her annoyed.

They both then quickly scaled the fence and leaped over to the other side but Hellon didn't make it as her trousers got caught on the wire at the top.

"oh, I knew I shouldn't have wore baggy trousers today," she said while dangling upside down.

Amex reached the over side and swiftly landed on her feet. "wow!" she said and then walked forwards but tripped over from the impact of the land.

Creepy hair man looked at all three of them in shock for a while before attempting to run but was then met up by Emily who flipped over his head and landed just in front of the gate.

"ha! You didn't think I could do that did you?" she said happily and then the bottoms of Hellon's trousers ripped and Hellon fell down and landed on top of Emily.

"I'll get him!" Amex said then began to run 2 miles a hours towards the creepy hair man because of the new rock boots she had on.

"maybe we should retire early!" Emily said while rolling Hellon of her and standing up.

Emily and Hellon began to run after the Creepy hair man but Hellon soon gave up. "I'm to fat! Your going to have to go with out me!" she said while panting heavily.

Emily carried on running after him then quickly opened a door that she saw him run into. There was a sudden thud as the door closed behind her and Hellon and Amex walked into see what had happened only to see Emily laid on the floor after running into the next door.

"who put a door there?" she asked looking dazed.

"err… a… door maker?" Amex said.

"really? I thought it was those penguin butlers!" Hellon said looking confused.

They then began to opened all the doors. Emily opened the first one and inside was a man selling Uzi's and shotguns to well know villains. "nope! He's not here!" she said closing the door on the now shocked villains.

next was Amex who opened a door on a illegal gambling group who were betting on cock wrestling. "there's only chickens in here!"

Hellon was last and looked inside one door to see three men with a giant wail in a large tank.

"come on! Willy needs to be free!" a boy shouted.

"err… he's not here?" she questioned her sights and then closed the door with a confused look on her face.

They all looked at the last door and then kicked it together. "ow!" they all screamed as there feet just bounced of the door and made them fall on to there backs.

"why don't we just use the door knob?" Emily said and so Alex opened the door.

Inside was a man tied to a chair. "dame! He's not here ever!" Hellon said walking out but stopped by Amex.

"that's Wise!" she said as Hellon gave her a blank look. "the guy who was kidnap!" she said but there was no change of Hellon's expression. "we need to save this guy," she said looking dumbstruck.

"oh!" Hellon said simply.

Emily and Amex ran towards him as Hellon still stood trying to understand fully of the situation. They almost untied him as Hellon ran in with a box.

"look! A box of leaches!" she said.

"one! Why would we care and two! Where the hell did you find leaches?" Amex said looking at the box and Hellon.

"yeah they are cool!" Hellon said only listening to what she wanted Amex to say. "want one? You can call it Fred and it can be you're pet!" Hellon said taking one from the box and dangling it in front of Amex.

"NO! get that thing away from me!" she said running away.

Hellon then began to put some of the leaches on Wise's head.

"what you doing?" he asked feeling the slippery leaches on his head.

"giving you some friends to play with!" Hellon said taking of his blind fold.

He looked at the box of leaches and then screamed. "ahhh!" he screamed as they began to suck his head and face.

"would you like some more?" she asked putting some more on his body as he began to scream like a girl and jiggle about in the chair.

"get them of me! Get them off!" he shouted as they sucked.

"oh look! There's another leach!" Hellon said to Emily.

"where?" she asked looking round as Wise still screamed in the back ground and his chair fell over backwards.

"on your arm!" Hellon said and then Emily looked down.

"ah! Get it of me!" she said running round.  
"here! Drink this and it'll let go!" Hellon said passing her small friend a phial.

Emily eyed Hellon then the phial but downed it anyway. "what was it?" she asked as the leach fell off.

"sleep potion!" Hellon said as Amex began to try and comb the leaches of Wise's head.

Emily looked at Hellon evilly then hit the ground. "did you just tranquilise Emily?" Amex asked looking at her fallen friend.

"it would seem that way," Hellon said looking at her.

"why leaches?" Amex shouted looking up.

"there not bad you know. Just misunderstood," Hellon said then back at the box with leaches in.

"there were scorpions as well! Oh what luck!" Hellon said getting one out of the box and drawing it close to Wise's face as he looked at it in shock.

Black out! 


	4. your not to good at acting sexy

I don't own Charlie's angels

Here goes chapter 4! Review and tell me what you think and be truthful. I can take flames, it's the only way I'll learn.

(at the racetracks)

They set there plan strait into action. Hellon want to the driver, Amex began to rig the camera to Goodwin's suit case. Emily was near the track, entertaining herself with looking at the Angels race car.

"do you like fast cars?" the driver asked Hellon while looking at her in amazement.

"no! I don't really like cars unless it's my car and I'm driving it," Hellon said then looked at his expression. " I mean… I like fast… things…?"

"your not really that good with this hole being 'sexy' thing are you?" he said eyeing her in disappointment from lack of sex.

"no but you are a twat!" Hellon said in a 'I'm proving a point' tone.

"well do you want sex anyway?" he asked smiling at her.

"fuck you!" she said then thumped him in the face knocking him out and then walking out of the car.

Amex then met up with her as she began to walk back towards there race car.

"have fun?" she said laughing.

"shut up!" Hellon said growling.

"well we completed the mission and the camera is…" Amax started till they both looked at her hand.

"…still in your hand. Very good Amax!" Hellon said patting Amex on the head like a dog and then grabbing the small camera out of her hand. "I'll put it on!" she ran back and looked in the car to see that the driver was still unconscious and so opened the boot.

"did you do it?" Amex asked as Hellon came back to her.

"no thanks to you," Hellon said storming of.

"guy's!" they both suddenly heard.

It was Emily speaking to them through her mic. She was looking at the creepy hair man who looked like a rat that was getting into a black car with a bright red eye on it.  
"creepy hair man who looks like a rat at six o'clock!" she said and so Hellon and Amex looked round confused. "look at the red eyes car!"

"oh!" they both said looking at the race car.

"hey! Why does he get a cooler car than us?" Hellon said angrily.

"it's not really the time Hellon!" Emily said.

"oh no! what are we going to do? What, what, what?" Amex said running round in circles like she was chasing her tail.

"Emily! Chase him!" Hellon said through her mic as the creepy hair man jumped into his car.

"what! I can't even drive on the play station," Emily argued.

"just believe in your self and you can do it!" Hellon said back as Amex still ran round in circles in the background.

Emily thought for a second as the creepy hair guy who looked like a rat started to rev up his car. She nodded more to herself than to Hellon and then jumped in and fastened her helmet on. Creepy hair man began to drive so Emily drove after him. They chased round the track for three tracks till hair man who looked like rat drove through the opening and onto the main road. Emily turned her wheel to follow but turned to slowly and so ended up in the wall.

"aw!" she said through the mic and Hellon began to run to her.

"I know! Chase after him!" Amex said through her mic to Emily as Emily got out of the race car and looked at her. Helen turned round while still running to Emily and so fell over the curve.

They all got together and then looked round. "at least I got the camera onto Goodwin's breath case!" Amex said and then Hellon eyed her.

"I'm sorry, who did?" Hellon said.

"I can't believe we let him get away," Emily said as Hellon eyed her.

"I'm sorry, who did?" Hellon said.

"would you shut up!" Emily said before thumping Hellon in the face.

"aw!" Hellon said lying on the floor. 


End file.
